Enchant
General Information Enchant is a magic skill that deals with the application, removal and modification of enchantments on all forms of equipment. With this skill, players can: *Imbue a piece of equipment with a new enchant, and *Perform an Enchanter's Burn on imbued equipment. Note that players are capable of performing the above actions without the Enchant skill, however the chances of success are significantly lower for an unskilled player than a skilled player. Details Enchant Scrolls Throughout Uladh, players will come across Enchant Scroll items. These items are the fuel for the Enchant skill, and they are what allows your equipment to gain special properties. The following are important details of an Enchant Scroll the player must understand for proper use (all of this information can be viewed by mousing over the scroll): *'Scroll rank:' Every Enchant Scroll is given a rank, ranging from F to 1, similar to skills. Enchant Scrolls from rank F to rank A can be used on equipment freely; that is, as long as the equipment limitations are satisfied, it can be used. For rank 9 to rank 1, the general rule is that the targeted equipment must already have an enchantment of one rank lower than the desired Enchant Scroll. For example, if you wish to enchant a rank 8 scroll onto a sword, the sword must already have a rank 9 enchantment in place. *'Prefix / Suffix:' Every Enchant Scroll is labeled as a Prefix or a Suffix enchant. Any piece of equipment can have at most one Prefix and one Suffix enchant imbued at a given time. For example, a player has armor with no enchants. After using a rank A Prefix enchant, the armor possesses one Prefix enchantment. Next, after using a rank A Suffix enchant, the armor possesses the effects of both the Prefix and Suffix enchantments. Finally, after using a rank 9 Prefix enchant, the armor possesses the effects of the rank 9 Prefix and the rank A Suffix enchantments. *'Equipment Limitations: '''In many cases, Enchant Scrolls are limited to certain types of equipment. The scroll will have a line in its effects description on its limitations (e.g., "For heavy armors only," "For headgear (except metal)"). *'Scroll durability: 'Each Enchant Scroll possesses a durability value (%). This determines the remaining usability of the scroll. When the Enchant skill fails, the scroll is deducted a certain amount of durability (dependent on the rank of the player's Enchant skill).When the scroll's durability reaches 0%, the scroll is no longer usable. *'Expiration Time: 'Finally, every Enchant Scroll has an expiration time on it. This time typically ranges between 6 to 12 hours. The player must make use of the scroll before the expiration time runs out. Once it hits 0 minutes, the scroll becomes unusable. Enchanting Results The result of an Enchant attempt depends on whether the skill succeeded or failed. If the Enchant skill succeeds, the Enchant Scroll will disappear completely from the player's inventory, and the targeted equipment will inherit its effects. If the Enchant skill fails, the targeted equipment will lose a random number of Durability points, ranging from 0 to X. The value of X is dependent on the rank of the Enchant Scroll; a higher rank implies a potentially greater loss of Durability. When the Enchant skill fails with a scroll of rank 6 or greater, the targeted equipment is destroyed completely, disappearing from the player's inventory. Using the Enchant Skill Imbuing Equipment Through the Enchant skill, players are able to use Enchant Scrolls to imbue their equipment with special properties. To perform an enchantment, do the following: #In your main hand, equip some sort of Magic Powder. Magic Powder can be a) purchased at a magic NPC's shop (e.g., Stewart in Dunbarton), b) collected from monster drops and dungeon reward chests, or c) retrieved from Enchanter's Burn (see below). #In your other hand, equip the Enchant Scroll you wish to use. #Activate the Enchant skill. This will bring up a new window. #In the new window, the player will see any and all equipment that can be imbued by the equipped Enchant Scroll. Also, in the upper left the player will see the % chance of success for that scroll. #Select the piece of equipment you wish to attempt to enchant, and press OK. #The player will then see the Enchant skill icon above their head. The skill takes about three seconds. #When the skill is complete, an alert message will appear in the center of the screen describing the level of success/failure. Possible results are: Greatly Successful, Successful, Failed, Failed Greatly. If the enchant was successful, the player will be able to mouse over the piece of equipment and see the new results. The Enchant Scroll's name will be added to the equipment's name and the new effects are displayed at the bottom. If the enchant failed, the equipment will not receive the Enchant Scroll's effects. Entrusting Others to Enchant Selecting this will allow you to request another player that is currently in your party to perform an Enchant for you. You will specify the Enchant Scroll you wish to use and the equipment you wish to target. The window used during this transaction will display the other player's chance of success. You only need to have Magic Powder existing in your inventory for this to work. The request window also allows you to submit some form of payment (Gold, items), similar to a Trade window. Burning Equipment Players are able to burn items in a Campfire. This is done by "gifting" the item to a Campfire (pick up the item, click on the Campfire). A window will pop up with the following options: *'Burn: 'This action simply destroys the item and gives the user a certain amount of experience, depending on the item. This is not limited to just equipment; the player can Burn virtually anything from the inventory. *'Entrust Others to Burn: 'Selecting this will allow you to request another player to perform an Enchanter's Burn (see below) for you. *'Enchanter's Burn: 'This is the one action that is directly affected by the Enchant skill. An Enchanter's Burn gives the player a chance of extracting a piece of equipment's existing enchantment(s) back into the form of an Enchant Scroll. In order to perform an Enchanter's Burn, the player must have 1 Holy Water of Lymilark and 1 Mana Herb in their inventory (having a stack of these items is OK, one will be deducted from the stack). If you are entrusting someone else to perform the Enchanter's Burn, you must have 1 Holy Water of Lymilark and 1 Sunlight Herb in your inventory instead. If the item to be Burned has two enchantments, the Enchanter's Burn will randomly select one of the enchantments, assuming the Burn succeeds. Regardless of a succeeded or failed Enchanter's Burn, the player always has a chance of receiving Magic Powder from the item. *'Cancel: '''Undo your "gifting" to the Campfire. Category:Magic Skills